


I Love You

by CabbageLord



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Insecurities, Lev only shows up for a bit so that’s why he’s not being tagged, Made for a friend for a trade 🥺, Tifa is a good girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageLord/pseuds/CabbageLord
Summary: Abby feels down. Thankfully Tifa always knows what to say to make her feel better.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Abby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for my friend Poptart as a trade! It took me so long to finish this and I apologize! I hope this is somewhat good! I haven’t played the vii remake yet, and I still haven’t finished tlou2, so that is why I went with a regular modern au.

The credits of the movie they had been watching finally start rolling. Abby would stretch up her arms, but a certain somebody had taken great pleasure in using her shoulder as a pillow.

Looking down at Lev’s peaceful sleeping face, Abby can’t even find it in her to say something about him drooling on her sleeve. Yet she still snickers, pressing her lips tight together to suppress a smile when he stirs from the noise, but doesn’t wake up.

A soft sigh comes from behind the sleeping boy. Tifa leans forward, a dainty finger reaching out to graze Lev’s cheek.

“Honestly, sleeping even though he was the one who wanted to watch the movie.” She says, ever so fond.

Abby meets her gaze.

“You wanna wake him? Or should I?”

“It’s getting late. Might as well just put him to bed.” Tifa decides.

“Leave it to me.” Abby offers, carefully standing with Lev in her arms. Lev grumbles something, well, more like gurgles, but either way, Abby couldn’t understand anything that he said. 

Tifa also stands, beginning to collect trash off the coffee table. Lev had made it a point that you can’t watch a movie without snacks. Abby and Tifa had to go along with it, and ended up splurging more money than necessary purchasing stuff for them to snack on. 

It’s a short distance from the living room to Lev’s bedrooms, it being only a couple doors down the hall. Abby sighs when seeing a small pile of clothes forming on the floor. She makes a mental note to pick it up on her way out to put in the hamper in the bathroom.

With the expertise of someone who’s done this before, Abby carefully handles Lev’s body with one arm, and reaches out with the other to pull back the blankets on his bed. 

Lev snuggles up in the warmth of his bed as soon as Abby lays him down and tucks him in, sighing something that makes Abby’s heart burst with affection.

“ _G’night Abby…_ ”

In a similar fashion to Tifa’s, Abby gently caresses Lev’s cheek with her finger. Lev scrunches his nose, but continues sleeping.

Abby stares at the young boy longer than she had intended, her affection slowly turning into something she’s all too familiar with feeling.

Abby thinks to herself, like she usually does. _‘Do I deserve this?’_

Picking up Lev’s clothes and dumping them in the hamper on her way back, Abby finds Tifa in the kitchen. She had pulled her hair up into a messy bun, rather than the usual do she puts it in. Her working around in the kitchen while Abby watches makes her think of how domestic they are. It’s not something that flusters her much anymore. She’s long since become used to the family the three of them made for themselves. It’s perfect. Too perfect. And once again, Abby thinks.

_‘Do I deserve this?’_

Abby herself can admit, she’s done a lot of bad things to people. Only because she’s been wronged first, but...she can’t sleep many nights, too caught up in her actions of revenge, and wonders if things could have turned out differently. 

All around, lives have been ruined, and it’s shocking when Abby looks at how things are now, and sees how she was able to find a new family of her own.

“Hey, you.”

Tifa’s voice snaps Abby out of it, and she turns her head to find red eyes looking back at her, bright and filled with so much love, Abby finally concludes that she _doesn’t_ deserve this. 

“Hey. Put Lev to bed already.” Abby walks further into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. “What are you up to?”

“Ah, just,” Tifa gestures her hands, “cleaning up a bit. Putting away any snacks we didn’t finish. That sort of thing.” She fixes Abby with a stare, as if examining her. In that moment, Abby feels so small, despite the hard muscle in her body and the extra inches in height she has. She’s a hulking mass of worthlessness, and it’s not fair how Tifa chose her, out of everyone else she could have ended up with, Tifa fell in love with her.

“Something’s up. Come on, out with it.” Tifa presses her palms on the same counter Abby is leaning against.

Abby struggles not to squirm, and instead her fingers find her loose braid, reaching all the way behind her to grab it and bring it back to drape over her shoulder.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.”

“No. You were fine when we were watching the movie. You were fine when you took Lev to bed. Now, you just look troubled.” Tifa tries to be stern, but she fails, and her expression softens.

“C’mon, Abby, you can talk to me.”

Abby shrugs, watching her hand play with her braid. After a second, she sits down on one of the stools at the counter, sighing. 

“It’s nothing, just...not feeling too great about myself right now.”

Tifa pauses. Her eyes flash in understanding.

“Oh, honey…” She walks around the counter over to Abby’s side, wrapping her arms around the youngers broad shoulders, resting her cheek atop her head.

“Wanna talk about it?” 

Abby bites her lip, unsure if she’s ready to once again spew her same insecurities she’s sure Tifa is tired of hearing about by now

As if reading her mind, Tifa looks down at Abby, lips pursed in almost a pout.

“You think I don’t wanna hear you, huh?” She brushes loose strands of hair behind Abby’s ear. She knows her too well. She can read Abby like a book.

“How about I whip you up something to drink?” She offers, smiling to try and comfort her depressed girlfriend. 

That sounds amazing.

“Nothing with alcohol please.”Abby nuzzles her face against Tifa’s chest. Soft. Warm. Comforting. Something sweet sounds nice.

Tifa pulls away far too soon.

“Hot chocolate it is then~!” She bounds back to the kitchen, pulling a large mug from the cupboards. 

Tifa’s skillful hands get to work, and soon enough, a sweet, chocolate-y smell reaches Abby, who rests her eyes as she tries to push the ugly feelings inside her aside.

Minutes pass before Tifa presents Abby with a giant mug, steaming and filled with hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream and mini marshmallows. Tifa always enjoyed going the extra mile for her. Abby feels so spoiled sometimes.

Abby takes her time taking her first sip, as if trying to prolong the conversation they’re both so used to having. Tifa realizes this, and speaks up first.

“Alright, what made you start feeling like this?”

Abby shrugs, already starting to feel silly for making such a big deal out of this. Tifa gives her a look, and Abby sighs.

“After we finished the movie, I guess...we’re all a happy little family, you, Lev, and I. I just don’t think I deserve any of this.”

“And why do you think that?”

Abby shrugs again. “Dunno...maybe just because of who I am? You two are too good for someone like me. “

Tifa sits on one of the counter stools closest to Abby. So close, their knees are almost touching now.

“I love you. And so does Lev. We love you more than anything. You know that, right?” She asks, brows furrowed.

“Of course I know that. Sometimes I feel like it’s just out of pity more than anything. You know the shit I did back then. The fact that you’re still here scares me sometimes, because there’s always a chance that one day you’re gonna realize that I’m not worth it and leave.” Abby doesn’t know how she could ever manage without Tifa’s warmth. Her scent. Her everything that makes Abby feel so at home no matter where they are.

“You know that’s not gonna happen.” Tifa sternly states with a furrow in her brow. She leans over, putting a gentle hand on Abby’s thigh.

“The past is the past, Abby. You are not a bad person. I love you more than I can even admit, it’s crazy just how much you mean to me.”

Abby huffs out a little laugh.

“You even love this part about me?” She gestures to her muscular figure.

Tifa blinks.

“That’s one of the best parts about you!” She starts. She puts both hands on Abby’s arms. 

“I’m so envious sometimes. You’re strong yet can be so gentle. And yet, no matter how hard I tried to get strong I don’t have a lot of muscle to show for it.” Tifa pouts, squeezing Abby’s biceps.

“That’s never stopped you from being able to pin my ass to the floor before, though.” Abby points out. It took some time in the beginning of their relationship for Abby to get used to the fact that Tifa was just as, if not stronger, than Abby. Abby felt something for her that very first time she got her ass handed to her during a playful arm wrestling match.

Tifa smiles. “Glad to know my nonexistent muscles are still good for something.”

“You say that, but I think I know where it all might have gone.”

“I’m trying to make you feel better and yet here you are trying to talk about my chest.” Tifa sighs while Abby offers a sheepish grin in return. It’s hard to stay upset with Abby for long, and soon enough, Tifa’s right back to smiling so fondly at the younger woman. Her beautiful Abby.

“I really do love you Abby, nothing is ever going to change that. You deserve happiness just like everyone else.” 

Abby doesn’t try to deny it. 

Instead,her smile grows soft, and reaches for her almost full mug. “...It’s called hot chocolate, but it doesn’t feel so hot anymore.” And the marshmallows and whipped cream have all long since melted away. 

“Thank goodness for microwaves then.” Tifa takes the mug, and stands. Passing by Abby, she makes sure to stop and lean over to plant a kiss on her lips. She doesn’t miss the slight flush in Abby’s cheeks, and smiles to herself.

“You know, it’s not that late. Wanna watch some more tv before hitting the hay?” 

Abby perks up, standing from the stool she sat on. “Oh, oh! The Walking Dead?”

“You and your zombie shows.” Tifa shakes her head fondly. “Alright then, go put on an episode.”

Like an excited child, Abby goes to the living room, sitting on the couch and reaching for the tv remote. She’s so spoiled sometimes. Tifa finds it cute. 

As Abby goes through the episodes she has recorded, her worries ever so slowly melt away. Tifa really does know how to lift her spirits, even by doing so little. She’s so lucky to have Tifa in her life. Even though there were times where she thinks she doesn’t deserve this life, Tifa always finds a way to make her feel better. 

Abby really is a lucky woman. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to work on! There was probably some mistakes that I made though and I apologize 😩
> 
> Since I can imagine these types of conversations happen often between Tifa and Abby, it’s really easy for them to get back into the normal groove of things once Tifa has managed to make Abby feel better,,,


End file.
